


Don't You Cry No More

by Winchesterboys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dean, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spanking, bottles, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterboys/pseuds/Winchesterboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam jumps in the pit as Lucifer, Dean has been an absolute wreck. He barely slept, ate, or bathed. He spent all the time he wasn't sleeping trying to get his little brother out of the cage. Until one night after hitting up a bar, and getting into the Impala hammered drunk. A certain angel stopped him before he could hurt himself or others. He then forced Dean to go along with a solution that he feel that would benefit him- although Dean doesn't agree. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more babying in the next chapter!!! I promise! Please comment what you think!

Castiel had been watching Dean since the day Sam jumped into the pit. Dean had been staying in a shady motel just outside of Sioux Falls for about a month now. He had stayed with Bobby for awhile before it became too much. Bobby tried to reason with him about Sam being gone, but Dean had nothing to do with it, and eventually left. It took everything in Cas' power not to break, and go get Dean the first night he witnessed him cry out for Sam. He knew that he had to wait until he was ready, or Dean would put up more of a fight then he already will.  
Eventually that moment came. Dean was at a bar at about 1:00am. Dean had drunken so much that Cas eventually lost count of the countless shots he was taking. He stumbled out the front doors of the bar, and back into the driver's seat of the Impala. He began driving back to the motel. It was at this moment when everything caught up with him. It was a mixture of the emotions brought out by the excessive amount of alcohol and the fact that he knew he wasn't able to get Sam out. Tears began clouding his vision, and his hands became shaky as he tried to keep himself together until he got back to the motel.  
Castiel made himself visible as Dean almost swerved into a car in the incoming lane. He placed one of his hands on the wheel to steady it. "Pull over the car Dean." His gravely voice spoke. Dean jumped a bit as he heard the voice but complied none less. Once the car was safely on the side of the road, loud sobs erupted from Dean. "Oh Dean." Castiel spoke softly as he pulled Dean into his arms. He rubbed small circles in his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear in order to calm him down. "It's alright baby. Let it out." He said softly. Dean clutched Cas' trench coat tightly in his fists as the tears and hiccupping eventually subsided. Cas pulled back to face him and gently wiped away any remaining tears from his face. "How about you sleep Dean? I'll drive us back home." Cas asked. Dean slightly nodded, even though he wasn't sure where Cas was referring to. He didn't have a home.  
Castiel quickly switched spots with Dean, and began driving as the man began falling asleep. He drove him to a house surrounded by forest. He had been planning for this moment as soon as he figured out that Dean couldn't care for himself anymore. It was suburb looking home which had three bedrooms. One being Dean's nursery, another being his playroom, and the last being Cas' room. Even though he didn't sleep, he didn't oppose laying with Dean as he napped.  
He took the keys from the Impala, and placed them in his pocket as he quietly got out. He opened the passenger side door, and gently picked Dean up. He stirred slightly before cuddling into Cas' chest. Cas smiled softly and carried his new baby into the house. He carried him upstairs and into the nursery, before laying him down on the adult sized changing table. He removed his adult clothes and shoes, placing them in a pile on the floor. He then slid a white diaper under his bottom, and taped it up. After the diaper, came the blue sleeved onesie with matching socks. He cooed slightly as he placed a pale yellow pacifier in his mouth. He gathered the man in his arms once again, before placing him in a crib with dark wooded bars. He carefully tucked him in and kissed his forehead before raising the bars. He knew the bars would only go about waist high, so he mojo'd them so Dean couldn't get out unless lifted. He sat in the rocking chair perched in the corner, and watched his new baby sleep. He hoped Dean wouldn't put up much of a fight. Although he knew he would. He is a Winchester after all. It was about 10:00am when Cas heard Dean wake. He was not happy.  
" What the FUCK?!" Dean Screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to update this story! Comment what you think! I'm open to suggestions!

"What the FUCK?" Dean screamed. He had just woken from his slumber to find himself surrounded by wooden bars, and dressed as an infant. He pulled himself up onto his feet, and tried to climb over the railing of the crib only to bang his leg on an invisible barrier. Cas sighed and stood up from where he was sitting in the rocking chair. "Don't try to climb those baby. Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt." Cas spoke softly as he walked over, and placed two fingers on the man's forehead. He healed whatever symptoms of a hangover to make this transition more easy on Dean. He vowed that he would use his angel mojo only when necessary, as he wanted Dean to have a real experience as his baby.  
Dean's mouth hung open in shock. "Cas? Did you just say daddy? What the fuck did you do to me?!" He yelled as he attempted to punch the man currently trying to lift him into his arms. "Dean Winchester! We do not use those kind of words in this house! And we also most certainly do not hit daddy unless you want to end up with a sore bottom." Cas said sternly as he settled the squirmy Dean onto his hip. " Now if you let me get you changed I'll explain everything to you." The threat of a spanking did nothing to stop Dean, if anything it just fueled his rage. He began banging his fists against Castiel's chest, which did nothing to break his grip. "Put me down! I'm not a fucking child and I will not put up with this shit!" Dean cursed. Cas didn't bat an eyelash as he placed Dean down on his back on the changing table. He secured a strap over Dean's arms and chest, preventing him from throwing anymore punches.  
Cas unsnapped the buttons at Dean's crotch to reveal his wet diaper. He looked up to Dean to see a shocked and bewildered face. "You drugged me you bastard!" He shouted. " I don't piss my pants like a child." Castiel knew it was just all the alcohol from the night catching up with him, but he would just let Dean believe what he wants for the time being. "I would watch your mouth little boy. You're already getting quite the spanking." Cas told him as he removed the wet diaper from his bottom. He cleaned Dean up as quickly as possible, and dried him off. He picked him up without putting a new one, and carried him over to the rocking chair. Dean squirmed and flailed as much as he could with Cas' arms around him. Dean was absolutely mortified. He was sitting on an angel's lap. His bottom half naked as the day he was born. He wasn't going to let it break down his smugness though. "Cas. I suggest you put me the fuck down before I kill you!" Dean knew that he had no shot, but that didn't stop.

Cas just chuckled. "You just don't know when to stop baby. I think you need a spanking to learn that little boys listen to daddy." He spoke, keeping his voice calm. He knew that getting angry wouldn't help anything. He placed Dean face down, so his butt was resting in the middle of his knees. Dean began flailing and screaming profanities as loud as he could. " Enough!" Cas raised his voice, and paired it with a sharp slap to Dean's bottom. Dean bit his lip as Cas began a steady spanking pace. "Cas! Stop!" He screamed at first, still trying to hold his own. "Fucking stop!" He began to quiet when the spanks became harder. He gripped the side of the rocking chair, trying to stop the water building up behind his eyes. Don't cry. He told himself. That's what Cas wants. 

After one particularly hard slap, the floodgates broke open. Suddenly tears were pouring down his face, and loud hiccups sounded from his mouth. Once Cas heard the sobs, he immediately stopped spanking and began rubbing small circles on the man's back. He gently lifted Dean up- being mindful of his sore bottom- so they were chest-to-chest and Dean's head was resting on his shoulder. "Shh it's over now sweetheart." Cas cooed softly. He carefully carded his hands through Dean's hair as he continued to calm him down. Eventually Dean's loud sobs subsided, and was reduced to slight sniffling. Cas pulled Dean back to look at him. "Are you ready for me to explain now?" Dean just nodded slowly. 

Cas smiled softly. "I've been watching you these past months Dean. I can see how broken you are. Without Sam you don't know what to do. You've looked after him since he was 6 months old. I think now you can't care for yourself. Which is why I've decided to try to give you back that childhood." Dean shook his head quickly. "No. I'm not a baby." He said opting out of using any curse words for his butt's sake. Cas gently rubbed his back. " Dean. I'm an angel of the Lord. I can hear your thoughts screaming for someone to take care of you. You can't hide it from me." Dean bit his lower lip softly. It was so temping for him just to let go, and be taken care of. 

Cas tilted Dean's chin up to look at him. "Dean. It's okay to want this. No one is judging you." He spoke softly. "Let me take care of you." Dean let a few tears slip down his cheeks. He wanted this so bad. He didn't know why he couldn't say yes. "If you give it a shot, and after two weeks you hate it. I will let you leave." Cas promised. Dean sniffled softly and nodded "Yes." he whispered and buried his head in Cas' neck. Castiel felt relief flood through Dean's soul once he agreed. 

The two sat there for about twenty minutes until Cas stood with Dean in his arms. "I think it's time to get dressed and get food in that tummy of yours." Dean just blushed and gripped the angel's coat tightly in his fists. Cas laid him on the changing table and put the strap over his chest-not yet fully trusting him not to jump off. Dean shook his head. "Please no diapers Cas." He said trying to get Cas with the puppy dog eyes that Sam has perfected. Cas placed a hand down on Dean's leg. "It's Daddy to you bud, and I'm sorry. Yes diapers." He spoke as he completely removed the onesie he was wearing. Dean squirmed slightly. He might have agreed to all of this babying, but he was not by any means going to use a diaper. Cas carefully fastened a diaper around the man's hips before going over to the closet full of adult sized baby clothes. He decided to go easy on him, and dressed him in a pair of soft grey shorts and a blue shirt with a cartoon fire truck on it. 

Cas undid the strap, and pulled him onto his hip. "Do you want a paci Dean?" Dean blushed red and shook his head quickly. Cas knew that adjusting to all of this would still be hard for Dean. All he needed was his consent-which he now had. The angel nodded and clipped a ribbon to Dean's shirt which had a red pacifier on the end of it. "Just in case baby." Dean just hid his face as he was carried out of the nursery, down the stairs, and into the den. There in the den sat a large, mesh-walled, blue play pen filled with toys of all sorts. Cas slowly lowered Dean into it and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Play here while I make you something to eat." He spoke before Dean quickly got to his feet reaching out for Cas. "No!" The angel smiled "It's alright Dean. I'll just be in the next room." He said walking to the kitchen after Dean calmed down. 

Dean sat in the play pen and looked around at all of the toys. There were some stuffed animals, some push button toys, rings, etc. All Dean could think about was the pacifier that was clipped to the end of his shirt. He brought it into his hand and examined it. It was a simple red pacifier that was large enough to fit into his adult mouth. There was no harm in trying it. He brought it into his mouth, and gave it an experimental suck. He was not expecting the immediate soothing the simple object brought him. He leaned back against the wall of the play pen and sucked the pacifier gently.

Cas smiled as he walked back into the den to retrieve Dean. He was met with the adorable sight of the man sucking his pacifier peacefully. The angel smiled "Do you like the paci Dee?" He cooed. Dean opened his eyes and quickly spit the object out. "No! I was just trying it out." He insisted as he was lifted up. Cas chuckled deeply. "Okay baby." He said placing Dean in the high chair before he had the chance to resist. This immediately brought a small pout from the man. " I want to sit at a regular chair." Cas shook his head. "Sorry Dean. You have to sit in the high chair." He said as he set a sandwich cut into four triangles, carrot sticks, and a sippy cup of juice on the tray of the high chair. He decided to let Dean feed himself to avoid another fight. The man ate his food quickly, only putting up a small fight when he had to drink from the childish cup. After lunch Cas brought Dean back into the den for a movie. "How about Cars Dee?" he offered. He just shrugged, and the angel put the movie in the dvd player. 

He settled on the couch with his baby, and pulled him into his lap. Dean didn't fight and rested his head on the angel's chest. He watched half the movie before his eyes started to droop. Cas turned the volume of the television, and slightly hummed trying to lull the boy into a nap. It wasn't long before he heard even breaths coming from the green eyed man. He slowly eased the pacifier between his unresisting lips, watching as he immediately began to suck. Cas brushed his bangs back and pressed a soft his to his forehead. "Sleep well Dean." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I needed to get something out. Please give me feedback. Im open for suggestions.

Dean woke about two hours later and found himself pressed against a warm body with fingers carding through his hair. He sucked the pacifier that had been hanging loosely from his lip back into his mouth, before beginning a steady rhythm. Dean decided to pretend to be asleep for as long as he could, not wanting Castiel to know that he actually enjoyed cuddling and sucking on a pacifier. Although Dean agreed to this there was still something holding him back. Some voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong. That he shouldn't want this. That this was all some sick joke, and that Cas would leave as soon as Dean began to start enjoying himself. So many thoughts and emotions were running through his head that he didn't even realize that a few tears had began falling down his cheeks. 

The angel Dean was pressed against suddenly began to feel distress tug at the current peace he was feeling. Castiel looked down to see his baby with tear stains on his cheeks. Cas frowned, and pulled the man into his lap. "Dean, sweetie?" The angel spoke gently. Dean opened his eyes to meet Cas' gaze, and immediately regretted it. The angel looked at him with so much concern it physically pained him. Dean has never had someone look at him like that. Not even John when he was shot for the first time on a hunt at age sixteen. Cas was looking at him like that just from Dean shedding a few tears. "What's going on buddy?" Cas asked in a soft voice. Dean just shook his head and buried his head in the angel's neck. Cas rubbed circles on the small of his back. Castiel decided that he would calm the man down before trying to talk. The angel could just read Dean's mind, but he chose not to. He wanted Dean to say it on his own. 

After a few minutes when the angel felt a sense of calm, he pulled Dean from his neck so he could see his face. Cas reached up and hooked his finger on the ring of the pacifier before pulling it out of Dean's mouth. The angel could have sworn he felt a bit of resistance as he took from his mouth. Cas let the pacifier hang from the clip as his hand came back up to cup the man's cheek. " What's got you all upset Dean?" Cas asked softly. Dean bit his lip as his green eyes met Cas' icy blue ones. There was something about the way Cas was looking at him that made Dean just immediately tell him what he was thinking. " I'm scared." Dean whispered as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. " I don't want you to leave me." Cas' heart almost shattered as he saw the look of desperation on the man's face. All Dean wanted was to be loved in a way John never did. 

 

"Look at me Dean." The angel spoke when he saw Dean looking away in fear of rejection. "I will never leave you." Cas said once he had gotten the man's attention. "Dean when will you see that the only one that has a problem with this is you? I certainly do not. I am an angel. I thrive to take care of and protect someone. I want this just as much as I know you do. You deserve everything Dean, and I will spend as long as I live trying to convince you." Castiel finished his little speech, and immediately saw relief flood through the man. Dean threw himself into Cas' chest. "Thank you." He whispered, never wanting to leave the angel's lap. 

The two sat on the couch for awhile like that, until Dean felt a finger slide into one of the legs of his diaper. "No Cas." Dean whined and squirmed away from the angel's touch. Castiel smiled warmly. "Daddy was just checking if you need a change De." He put an emphasis on the word daddy so Dean knew that he needed to start calling him that. Dean shook his head quickly. "No diapers please." He pouted. Castiel shook his head "Sorry baby boy, but it'll get you more comfortable with your little side." Dean frowned, but stopped arguing. He knew he wouldn't win this one. Although Dean would never admit it, the diaper was actually quite soft and comforting. He was perfect content wearing it. Using it was a completely different story.

"How about you play with some toys Dean?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts. Dean bit his lip, about to shake his head, when he remembered that no one would judge him for doing what he needs. The man nodded and tightened his grip around the angel's neck as he was lifted from the couch. Cas placed Dean in the middle of the blue blanket that was covered in toys. It had blocks, stacking rings, stuffed animals, pop up toys, etc. Dean looked up at Cas, a little unsure. "Go ahead Dee. They're all yours." Castiel encouraged, and placed a pacifier into Dean's mouth. Cas went back over to the couch where he opened a book. The angel decided it would be easier on Dean to play by himself before joined. 

Dean sucked lightly on the pacifier for a few minutes while he decided what to do. Dean's little side was screaming at him to pick up every toy and play with it, but his big side was telling him no. Dean sat on the blanket staring blankly until a voice came to him. "Dean. You can play buddy. That's what the toys are there for." Cas said softly trying to coax him into it. Dean slowly nodded as he picked up a block. The man fiddled with it for awhile before giving in. Dean began to play. He would build up a tower of blocks before knocking it down with a loud giggle, and starting over. Cas looked up and smiled warmly at the sight of his baby. The angel rose to his feet before sitting down on the blanket next to Dean. "Can daddy play with you now bud?" Cas asked with a hand reaching out to rub the man's back. Dean nodded quickly, and crawled over to sit in the angel's lap. "Building a tower." Dean spoke around the pacifier. Cas nodded and watched Dean play. Dean was totally immersed in his little space, the only worry he had is when the tower fell too early. 

After about an hour of playing, Dean felt the familiar need of needing to pee settle in the bottom of his stomach. Dean squirmed slightly on the angel's lap as he debated what to do. The man knew that Cas had locked the bathroom door, so he knew that was out of the question. Dean also knew that Castiel probably put some angel mojo on the diaper so Dean couldn't take it off himself. There was really no other option. "Daddy?" Dean blurted out. He blushed at the name he called the angel without thinking about it, before spitting out the pacifier. "Can I have some juice please?" Dean asked. Dean figured it was better to use the diaper by himself than on Castiel's lap. Cas nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch Dean a sippy cup of apple juice. Dean pulled at the tabs of the diaper, sighing when they wouldn't budge. Dean knew that he was going to have to wet the diaper that was taped around his waist. Dean would never admit it, but he was curious to know what wetting his diaper would feel like. 

Dean tried to relax his bladder, and release into the diaper. It took a few tries (and some pushes on his tummy), but he eventually felt a warm, wet heat rushing into the diaper. Once Dean finished, he began panicking. Cas was going to have to change him. The man had never thought that far ahead. Although the wetting was actually pleasant, Dean's stomach turned at the thought of Castiel finding out. " Who wants some yummy apple juice." Castiel cooed as he made his way back to Dean with a blue sippy cup in his hand. Dean nervously smiled and reached a hand out for the juice. Cas placed the cup into the waiting hands, before sitting where he was before. The angel was surprised when Dean didn't come back to sit in his lap, but sat stiffly where he was. The man planned to stay out of The angel's lap and arms until he had the chance to cut off the diaper. Castiel rubbed Dean's shoulder gently. "Relax baby." He spoke. Castiel had left such a happy baby engrossed in his toys, and came back to a stiff, anxious one. 

Dean bit his lip and tried to act as normal as possible. Dean felt quite uncomfortable, the wet diaper had begun to start chaffing his inner thighs. The man knew he was going to have quite the rash once the diaper came off. "Don't want to play anymore." Dean said self consciously. Castiel frowned, but offered a solution anyhow. " Do you want to finish Cars then?" Dean nodded knowing it would require minimal movement. The man stood to his feet and quickly made his way to the couch with a small whine at his skin being rubbed raw. Castiel raised his eyebrows at the strange behavior, but brushed it off as Dean still trying to adjust. The angel started the movie, and sat down next to Dean. Cas tried to pull the man into his lap, but was met with dead weight. Dean was resisting it. Castiel frowned and clicked pause on the movie. "Dean. What is going on sweetie?" The angel asked, cupping his chin. Dean just shook his head, and avoided the angel's gaze. Cas sighed and pulled the man into his lap despite the resistance and the loud whine from him. Cas immediately noticing the squishy diaper against his knees. "Oh, I see what's going on. I think someone needs a change." Cas coos slightly. Dean immediately burst into tears. The man placed his arms against Cas' chest, and began pushing as hard as he could. Castiel frowned as he heard the strangled sobs come from his baby's mouth. This is when he came to the realization that his poor baby was having a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Castiel handle Dean's panic attack?


End file.
